YaoxIvan
by Rainbow Radish
Summary: Alternate endings, the first chapter is not lemon, but good ending and bad are. So if you dont like lemon end here! ;) First ever fanfic... umm... shit got out of hand on bad ending... *cries in corner* what have I done...
1. Beginning

*WARNING this chapter does not contain lemon, but the next two do... the story can stop here if you want a non lemon ending!*

'Such a pretty boy...'

It was halloween and Ivan was sitting on a stool in Arthurs house, the atmosphere was to Ivan happy and he sat there observing from afar.

Arthur and Alfred were taking a heavily intoxicated Francis upstairs, Rovino and Ludwig were fighting over Feliciano again, and colourful crowds were dotted around the room; chatting.

The room was darkened and there were sofas dotted around the room, there was no carpet. Just marble floor.

Ivan just sat there will a toothless smile on his face.

Watching.

Long hair flew as he turned around before settling so prettily on his shoulders. He wore a lolita style pink dress that Francis had turned up with yesterday and forced him to wear.

It was adorded with pearls and finished with white lace, It looked so good on him is made Ivan blush. So he snuggled deeper into his scarf to hide it.

Now he was talking to Kiku, They were laughing together.

How Ivan wished he would talk to him, He never would though...

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG... YAAAAY!"

Ivan woke with a start to the chanting of people.

Clutching his head he looked around, There was only 5 people left in the room.

Alfred, Ivan, Ludwig, Felciano and Yao...

It seemed they were having a drinking contest of some sorts, resuming the constant smile Ivan wore always he got up and joined the little circle.

He was still very sleepy and wasnt quite yet awake, Ludwig and Felciano were in the middle of the circle and Felciano was clutching Ludwig wailing...

"Heyy Ivan!" Alfred yelled wandering over, clearly drunk.

"Hallo Alfred, are you alright? Do you want me to help you?" Ivan asked kindly.

"Yes, Ivans right. You look awful Alfred~aru!" cried Yao in his sweet high voice "Ludwig! Help please?!"

"Ahhh my friend I cannot! I have much to do!" replied the blonde haired man, he was staggering around with Felciano who was flailing around crying even more now.

"Ich habe viel zu tun viel zu tun...bekam zu verlassen... sehr.." The man began to walk away, speaking german as he left with the red head.

'Poor Yao!' Ivan thought, 'Maybe if I help him I can get him alone...'

"Here Yao!" Ivan said picking up the semi concious american, "Help me with the legs, okay?"

He turned around to smile even more at the boy. He didnt need his help at all but maybe there was a chance...

"Uh, Oh okay~aru!" Yao answered in surprise, he staggered under the weight of the legs but was determined to help Ivan.

The sound of the pink heels clicking on the marble floor seemed to set Ivan on edge... He was worried Yao might slip but he seemed quite skilled somehow?

The two silentely carried Alfred to the nearest room they could find before setting him down.

"Oh, um this!" Yao ran around the room searching, before picking up a red blanket.

"There~aru" murmered Yao as he gently placed it on the now asleep Alfred.

Thinking quickly Ivan turned to Yao, "Oh red! My faviourite!"

Beaming, Yaos cute face became pink as he exclaimed "Really? Mine too~aru!"

'I know...' thought Ivan.

An awkward silence began to build up but Ivan didnt notice as he was so deep in thought.

'Maybe I should tell him now... how I feel, how Ive always felt... would that be weird? I dont know... I-I want to tell him!'

"Uhh... Ivan~aru?" Yao had his thin arm outstretched towards Ivan and his head was cutely cocked to an angle "You okay Ivan?"

Suddenly Ivan grabbed Yaos little hands, causing Yao to cry out in shock, "Ivan?! Whats the matter? Oh no... a-are you drunk too~aru?"

Poor Yao was so distressed, he was struggling desparately to be free of the bigger mans iron clasp.

"No... Yao..."

Ivan shook his head and looked Yao straight in his eyes, he had such beautiful eyes. So (insert color) and round, full of light and so sparkly...

Taking a deep breath Ivan begun.

"Yao, since the day I first ever met you. I have always. Always loved you"

"...Ivan"

Yao suddenly felt calm and smiled gently at Ivan, And closed his eyes.

Ivan...

Did he love the quiet, calm man?

Always in the background, smiling. He was always smiling. Always stuck with that fake smile plastered to his face.

He wondered breifly what his real smile was like... full of light maybe?

Yao had always secretly liked Ivan, the last two years he had sent him little love letters at valintines day. Never to receive one back, so he pushed it far from his mind.

But now... Now here he was. Saying he loved him.

Was he dreaming? Maybe...

But was that a bad thing?

"Ivan...I love you too~aru" Yao answered shyly.

"re-really? Not joking?" Ivan exclaimed.

"You really do?"

Giggling Yao replied "of course silly! Why would I say that if I didnt mean it~aru?!"


	2. Bad ending

"Ivan...I love you too~aru" Yao answered shyly.

"re-really? Not joking?" Ivan exclaimed.

"You really do?"

Giggling Yao replied "of course silly! Why would I say that if I didnt mean it~aru?!"

"So you will be with me?!" Ivan cried.

"Yes! Of course!" laughed Yao.

"Then lets go!" Ivan said and began pulling the boy with him.

"W-wait! Ivan where are we going~aru?" Yao exclaimed.

He began fighting against Ivan, whats going on!?

"You said we would be together, so we shall!" Ivan replied simply with a smile.

"wait... NO IVAN YOU DONT MEAN~ARU?!" shouted Yao in shock as he realised they were now in someones bedroom.

"Come on now Yao, why are you being so mean? You said you love me and this is what lovers do right?" pleaded Ivan gently.

"LET ME GO NOW! IVAN NO! THIS ISNT RIGHT ~ARU! HELP ME! SOMEONE~ARU! Mphh!" Yao felt a hand clamp over his mouth.

"shh... dont be so loud" Ivan quietly said.

"mrrph! Mhhmm! Mrhh!" Yao cried his (insert colour) eyes widdening as her saw Ivan pulling out a piece of rope.

Whats he doing? That hurts! No! I-I cant do this! I promised Kiku! Yao desperately was crying and thrashing around to escape.

"Come on... Now i'll have to tie you up if you keep moving!" said Ivan finishing to mouth tie.

Yao continued to Thrash and fight back against him, and with a sigh Ivan began to tie his hands together.

"...There!" Ivan stood to study his finished product.

"Now let me take off your clothes..." He murmered.

The weeping Yaos eyes shot open and he began muffled cries again, with a sigh Ivan began to remove his pink clothes until he was left with only his panties.

"So Francis bought pants as well for you? How cute!" Ivan wondered aloud.

Ivans fingers lingered on his face, brushing away his tears and kissing his face all over, before slowly, agonisingly tracing them across his pale body down to the tip of his pants.

The still crying Yaos eyes bolted open again at the touch from Ivan on his member.

"Mrrph! MO!" his muffled voice cried.

Ivan payed no attention to the cries from the boy and begun to pull the pants off his thin body so he may see the thing he'd longed to see.

Yao was continually crying out and wriggling away, but Ivans strong hands held his thighs apart as he inspected the small penis.

Then with a smile Ivan picked up Yao and sat him on the bed, Yaos hair covered his face and Ivan careingly tucked it behind his ears.

Yao desperately stared into Ivans face trying to find some sign, a recognition of what he was doing was wrong.

Ivan was just going to make Yao happy, in time he and Yao would look back on this as a happy memory. The thought made Ivan smile and he began to strip as well. Leaving the helpless Yao still struggling.

Ivan stripped all his clothes but his scarf which he left on, it looked a little odd but Yao wasnt really concerned with that.

His wrists were beginning to chaff and hurt. They would leave a mark, Just like this would. And some day, he would look back at this horrible nightmare and cry.

Yao stopped struggling soon after Ivan had stripped down, and just sat there letting tears roll down his cheeks.

"Hey Yao? Dont cry, You will like this! This is what lovers do, okay?" Ivan said and he began to stroke Yaos member.

Yaos eyes opened immediantely to the touch of Ivans strong hands, and he soon began groaning. Which Ivan noted as a good sign, he then took the hardened member in his mouth.

Yaos groans turned into cries as Ivan caressed his body while all the time sucking on his penis.

"ngh, mph! Igmh!" Yao began to cry louder and louder.

All the time Ivan carried on kissing.

This is what lovers do isnt it Yao? You do like this dont you? I love you Yao!

Ivan smiled and sucked harder and faster.

"AHHHH!" Yao cried out his hips bucking forwards and he shot his load into Ivan mouth.

Ivans eyes shot open at the unexpected warmth, but he quickly swallowed and continued to suck Yaos member dry.

Yaos body went limp and he lay on the bed groaning and twitching slightly.

"Wasnt that nice Yao?" asked Ivan kindly.

Yao ignored him and just moaned and cried.

"Now its my turn Yao!" The russian laughed.

Yaos eyes shot open to the feeling of Ivan lifting him off the bed into the air, his legs dangled in the air and he looked Ivan straight in the eyes.

Ivan smiled and sat down on the bed, setting Yao beside him.

He then lay back and pulled the boy onto himself.

Yao could feel Ivans warm belly and hardened member rubbing against his back and shivered at the feeling.

He felt Ivans hot hands pulling his legs apart and clutching his butt, and unexpectedly Ivan suddenly jammed his penis in.

Yao screamed loudly at the feeling, he felt like his skin was going to rip apart! He remembered Kiku telling him about his first time, It was beautiful. 'Promise me yours will be just a romantic Yao?'

'Of course'

Ivan then began a steady pace, making Yao cry out every time.

Slowly, Ivan began to speed up. Seeing the way Yao had reacted to his treatment had already made Ivan hard enough now.

He pulled Yaos legs wider apart and all the time kissing his neck and back.

Ivan loved the way Yaos voice whined and cried every time he slammed into him.

The sounds of Ivan slapping against Yao only made it worse, mixed with the high cries, Ivan was reaching his limit quicker than he realised.

"Get, ngh... ready Yao, Im..ngh..going to cum!" Ivan warned the chinese boy.

Yao only cried louder after this announcement, and struggled more, Trying to get away.

"YAAAOOOOO!" Ivan yelled as he slammed his member all the way in and shot his seed deep in.

Yao screamed so loud it hurt Ivans ears, the feeling was horrifying to Yao.

He felt the goo filling him up inside, reaching every part of him.

His face screwed up and his eyes twitched at the experience.

There was so much of it, cum splurted out of his hole splashing on his thighs and belly, mostly it went on the bed.

Yao finally stopped screaming and lay limp on Ivans stomach, He lay there.

And closed his eyes.

Ivan removed his member with a loud pop and put his hands around Yao.

Snuggling up to him and whispering in his ear,

"I. Love. You. Yao." before taking a deep sigh and falling silent.

Covered in each others cum the two lay there.

The last thing Yao thought before falling unconcious was how sorry he was for breaking his promise to Kiku.

"Forgive me..."

"Kiku"


End file.
